What I Say And Truly Mean
by SLRisme
Summary: Indeed; another Hermione and Draco story! No matter what he does, even if he tries his best, Ron will always have his arms around Hermione. What happens when Draco catches Hermione and Ron kissing in the hallways at night...?


88888

**IT'S**…

Me, why hello there!

And, sense I know I'm going to get E-mails about this anyway, I'm just going to come straight out with this. I'm probably not going to finish the '_Invader Zim_' or '_Naruto_' story; seriously, it is not just in my mood to do them... That, and along with the fact that I have no idea of how to go along with the story, I had a wonderful, fantastic idea!

Then… I lost it…

I was actually reading other stories to see if I could get another idea from there, but while reading the Mewtwo and Domino story, I believe it's by someone called 'Detective V'… Instead of an idea for one of the stories I SHOULD finish, I came up with another Draco and Hermione story.

Which, indeed; I still have not read the books yet! -.-' I shall though!

Anyway, this is just another Draco and Hermione story, it'll probably be badly written, because I have not read the books or remember the movies. I'm going to stop ranting though, and star…Oh yeah…

Do you really believe that I own 'Harry Potter'?

Well; for all you smart-asses out there, I do not.

So… Yeah…

88888

Title: /What I Say And Truly Mean/

"You… You spoiled **GIT**! How **dare** you ask such questions and say such things, Malfoy!"

With another raged cry, the female with long, wavy brown hair was held back from attacking the male with white hair, two males holding her back. One male was the most common wizard name heard around Hogwarts, Harry Potter, while the other wizard, Ron Weasley, was holding Hermione Granger's other arm. There the female stood, yelling out in rage, being the totally opposite of her calm, caring self as two males and a female stood in front of her.

One male, Gregory Goyle, stood by the left side of the male with white hair, as the female, Pansy Parkinson, stood by his other sit, passing them a snotty look that said 'I'm-better-than-you'.

Or to the other houses at Hogwarts, it told them that she was in Slytherin.

In the sunlight stood the prideful male with white hair, something mixed with a smirk, along with an angered look, was placed upon his pale features. He, as the other two teenagers by his side, were all in Slytherin. While the two males holding the female by her arms were in the Gryffindor house.

"Oh? So are telling me that Weasley and you were not walking the hallways at night while kissing?"

"**Yeah, is that what you're saying**?"

"Goyle… Shut up…"

"…**M'kay**…'

Hermione Granger merely stared into the light gray, close to silver, eyes of Draco Malfoy, holding a snarl upon her features. Finally, after many long moments, she pushed Ron and Harry's arms away, staring straight into the cold, harsh eyes of the male standing before her. Then she opened her mouth, about to say something…

"_Yes, I did_."

After her words, it seemed as time stopped itself without the help of some necklace, as his eyes stared into her own eyes, a pained expression upon his features. He stared at her, everyone else seemed gone out of his vision except her, feeling the pain rush up to his now burning eyes.

Then, as soon as he seemed hurt, he quickly wiped the sorrow off his body expressions, holding a new found snarl upon his pale face. As Hermione stared back at him, she noticed that he was holding the same expression that he would always hold back when he called her some nasty, rude, and harsh name. Draco Malfoy opened his own mouth, ignoring the eyes upon his now…

"_**Mudblood**_…"

The last bit of hope that she held deep inside her was now crushed, Pansy and Goyle laughing at her pained expression, as Ron lifted his fist up towards Draco. Harry, also angered, held his hand in his cloak pocket, ready to pull out his wand when needed to, a snarl placed upon his own features. Hermione took a step back in fear, watching as Draco took a step towards her, lifting his arm out to point his index finger at her.

"_You_ fit well with a _Weasley_ actually, it's not you'll get far in life being the way you are, being the _**Mudblood**_ you are."

"Malfoy, back off! Leave her alone!"

_Draco Malfoy took another step towards her…_

"And _**kissing**_ him, well bloody hell; I agree with that too! I know that he just _**had**_ to be your first kiss, the same that you were his first kiss, _**Mudblood**_!"

"I'm warning you, Malfoy!"

"Oh hush it, Potty, like you can do a lot!"

Pansy shouted her own words of disgust towards Harry Potter, as the two figures started arguing, but that did not matter towards Draco. No matter how loud their yells, cries, or shouts were, his eyes stayed upon Hermione, who kept her own eyes upon him.

_He took another step towards her…_

"I bet a lot more than _**kissing**_ happened! I bet you are _**happily**_ carrying a _**Weasley**_ child in you _**right now**_, wouldn't that be great for you, _**Mudblood**_?"

Instead of taking another step towards her, something soft, yet; hard smashed against the left side of his face, making him take two unsteady steps back. Pansy and Goyle caught the male who almost fell to the ground; both snarling with rage as all their eyes looked up at the Gryffindor students.

There, with her hand still raised in the air, stood Hermione Granger with a shock expression upon her, as her two companions were cheering for her in what it seemed to be, joy.

The two other teenagers helped Malfoy back up to his feet, his eyes turning towards the reflecting mirror, realizing that his cheek was now bruising with a deep, dark lavender shade, the pain finally hitting him. His eyes turned back towards her, hiding the true pain in the inside as he passed her a malicious snarl, just giving her a nod.

"That was the only answer I needed, _**Mudblood**_…"

With that, he turned away, his cloak whisking across the marble ground, stopping for just a mere moment, leaving everyone in a state of shock, even his own companions. Draco Malfoy stood there, arms crossed over his some-what muscular chest, making sure that none of them saw the tear rolling down the left side of his cheek.

"…_Have a bloody great life, Hermione Granger, along with Ron Weasley…"_

Draco Malfoy walked away from the others, the tear finally rolling off his pale, bruised cheek, ignoring the cries from his so-called 'friends' to 'wait for them'. As the first tear seemed to have been crushed against the ground, the Slytherin student did not know that the female Gryffindor student had turned away from the others, and merely ran-away from them.

'_I don't need that Mudblood; she's just a useless twit anyway…'_

Though, no matter what lies he tried to tell himself, Malfoy knew that they were lies, while walking through the hallways, hiding himself away from others so they wouldn't see his red, water-up eyes. The pain in his cheek was still there, not realizing that blood was traveling down from his cheek onto the marble floor, her nail tearing a piece of his skin off.

Something caught the corner of his eyes.

Turning around, a despondent look was held across his features as he stared face-to-face with a wooden door, realizing it was the door to the library.

_Then that day came back…_

_The day he tried to help her…_

_The day Ron Weasley had taken Hermione Granger away from him, **again**…_

Sighing, in agony along with sadness, his forehead rested against the door, still not noticing he left blood marks upon the wooden door, closing his eyes in just a simple movement. Letting harsh breathing movements leave him, he tried calming his sobs down, not hearing the footsteps behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe if you are _bleeding_ in any way and leaving a trail of blood from outside to inside, you _**should**_ go see the nurse…"

Snapping his eyes open, the young wizard pushed himself off the wooden door with one hand, the other hand pulling his wand out, as he whirled around to have his wand in the face of…

…_**To Be Continued…**_

88888

It was probably bad, er…

Whatever, I believe if you actually read this, you shall live from it.

So, leave a review, E-mail me about some 'Harry Potter' tips if you have any, and I hope you have a wonderful day!

88888


End file.
